phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
He's a Bully
'He's a Bully '''là bài hát được thể hiện trong tập "Raging Bully" Trong suốt bài hát, Phineas tham gia quá trình luyện tập ở nhiều nơi khác nhau với sự giúp đỡ của Evander Holyfield và Ferb. Nhưng cũng trong thời điểm này, Buford cũng đang tập luyện nhưng là nơi dành cho những kẻ bắt nạt. Bài hát này cũng được đề cử trong "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", nhưng cuối cùng không lọt vào bảng tổng sắp. Lời bài hát Your opponent is as big as an ape, So if you wanna avoid being mangled! Just like him you've got to get into shape, And by shape I don't mean a triangle! He's big, he's dumb, he's got the I.Q. of gum, He's got the brain about the size of a sourdough crumb, But he'll beat on your head like a big bass drum, His behavior is truly unruly, HE'S A BULLY! (He's a Bully!) Yeah, He's a Bully! (He's a Bully!) Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah-yeah! Bản dịch Đối thủ của bạn to như 1 con khỉ đột, Vậy nếu bạn không muốn bị xé tan xác! Cũng giống như cậu ta, bạn phải tập để có vóc dáng, Về vóc dáng, ý tôi không phải là hình tam giác! Cậu ta to xác, đần độn, chỉ có I.Q. bằng cục kẹo cao su, Não của cậu ta chỉ ngang 1 nắm bột nhào, Nhưng cậu ta có thể đánh bạn như đánh 1 cái trống, Cách cư xử của cậu ta cực kỳ thô lỗ, CẬU TA LÀ KẺ BẮT NẠT! (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt!) Yeah, Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt! (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt!) Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah-yeah! Lời bài hát (Bản mở rộng) Your opponent is as big as an ape, So if you wanna avoid being mangled! Just like him you've got to get into shape, And by shape, I don't mean a triangle! He's big, he's dumb, he's got the I.Q. of gum, He's got the brain about the size of a sourdough crumb, But he'll beat on your head like a big bass drum, His behavior is truly unruly, HE'S A BULLY! (He's a Bully!) Yeah, He's a Bully! (He's a Bully!) Well He's a Bully! (He's a Bully!) Yeah, He's a Bully! (He's a Bully!) (He's a Bully) He's not easy to reason with, (He's a Bully) He's no rocket scientist, (He's a Bully) He's slow and illogical, He's a Bully! Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah-yeah! Bản dịch (Bản mở rộng) Đối thủ của bạn to như 1 con khỉ đột, Vậy nếu bạn không muốn bị xé tan xác! Cũng giống như cậu ta, bạn phải tập để có vóc dáng, Về vóc dáng, ý tôi không phải là hình tam giác! Cậu ta to xác, đần độn, chỉ có I.Q bằng cục kẹo cao su Não của cậu ta chỉ ngang 1 nắm bột nhào, Nhưng cậu ta có thể đánh bạn như đánh 1 cái trống, Cách cư xử của cậu ta cực kỳ thô lỗ, CẬU TA LÀ KẺ BẮT NẠT! (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt!) Yeah, Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt! (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt!) Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah-yeah! (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt) Không dễ để nói lý với cậu ta, (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt) Cậu ta không phải là 1 nhà tiến sĩ khoa học, (Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt) Cậu ta chậm chạp và vô lý, Cậu ta là kẻ bắt nạt! Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah-yeah! Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát này được hát theo phong cách dựng bộ phim ''Rocky nổi tiếng với một đoạn video tương tự. *Bài hát này nghe tương tự''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap ''của AC/DC. Nhạc sĩ sáng tác * Bobby Gaylor * Danny Jacob * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire Thể loại:A đến Z